


Circle of Life

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [24]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Final Battle, Magic-Users, Next Generation, Pregnancy, True Love, celestial magic, new spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: They've always been close, but soon Natsu and Lucy learn just how far they've come... As the childhood friends come full circle in their intertwined destinies they'll need to deal with old repressed memories, rivalry, new found strengths, and pregnancy.  But to top it off a new threat enters their life, one they never saw coming.  A final battle against a feared enemy and a mother who started the whole chain reaction.





	Circle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short summary story of the Book: True Love a Second Chance, the sequel to My Fairytail Romance. it does not contain as much details as the book so if you like what you read here, please check it out.

“Stay here you two while we talk.”

“Okay Igneel.”

“Okay dad.”

Their parents walk a few feet away, “Anna are you sure this is what you want to do....”

“Lucy,” the little boy grabs her hand, “what is married?”

“I think it means we’re really good friends.”

“Oh, okay well that makes sense cause we are right?”

“Natsu you’re my best friend in the whole world!” she smiles at him

He grins back at her, “And you’re mine!”

~~~

Flash forward 400 years…

His pink hair is now stained with blood as she cradles his body, tears flow like unwavering torrents down her face.  “I should have been here sooner!” She bellows.  “Why’d you try to fight him alone?...”

“Luucy?”

“Natsu!  I’m here, Natsu Please don’t you die on me!”

“It’s okay Luce; you’re safe now that Zeref is dead.  Remember I’ll always love you….”  His voice trails off, eyes closing.

“NATSSUUU!!! NOOOO!!!!” She hugs him tight, pressing his face up against her cheek.  “I love you too Natsu!” she’s screaming at him.  “NATSUU!!  You can’t leave me!!”  Unable to sense him anymore; she closes her eyes.  Standing up in a semi-daze, all the sentiments she feels activates her Dragon Force.  Her body begins to flicker, glowing white hot; too many negative emotions are taking hold of her too quickly, anger, sadness, **_Regret….._**

Floating above the scene, “Where am I?”

“Son, you’re in the rift between life and death.”

“Igneel?!”

“It is not your time, son.  You need to go back, she needs you.”

“Ugh, what is this pain,” he clutches his chest.  “Where is it coming from?”

“You are feeling what is in her heart. 

“You mean Lucy?” he utters

“Yes son.” Igneel points to Lucy who is in the grips of an extremely powerful Dragon Force episode.  Natsu drops to his knees as the pain becomes excruciating. “She has become very powerful but at the same time even more vulnerable.  Lucy is much more special to you than you know and you are for her. That is why you need to go back to her.” 

Gritting his teeth, “But she’s with Sting now, their engaged.  Why would she need me?!”

“She is already..................”

“What!!!”  His pain subsiding; they look to see her collapsing.  “Is she okay?!”

“She’s fine for now; she just fainted from the energy loss.”  Igneel reveals the rest of their past from 400 years ago shocking the young man. 

“When you wake up call for us and we’ll explain everything.”

“I miss you dad.”

“I miss you too boy, now, go to her…”

~~~~

Softly groaning, “Lucy…”

“Natsu!”  “He’s waking up!”  Slowly opening his eyes, he looks up to see Lucy’s staring intently into his.  “Thank goodness I thought I lost you!” she hugs onto him.  “I-I didn’t know what I was going to do if I did.”  Tears begin to fall once more. 

“Lucy?”  His voice still weak, “Please don’t cry; you know I can’t stand to see you cry...” He reaches out and wipes some of the tears away.  “There’s something I need to tell the slayers so please find Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel and bring them here.”

“But, Natsu you really need to rest.”

“Please Luce; while I was dying,” she flinches at _that_ word, “Igneel revealed some things about all of us that I need to tell you now.”

“Igneel?” Surprised, “A-Alright Natsu, Gray, Erza could you guys go find them?”

“Sure Lucy.”

Sting has been watching from a distance, livid that she was with his rival.  He heard her telling him not to leave her, that she still _‘Loved Him’_ , he watched as her emotions sets off her Dragon Force; so much power and energy and he knows it was all because of Him and it’s left him seething! 

“Sting, Rogue, Natsu has asked for you.”

“What for?!” He snarls at Gray

“Hey, I don’t know why!  He said he has something important he has to tell All of you slayers.”

Rogue puts his arm on Stings, “It must be important for him to ask for us.” 

“Ugh!  Fine,” he growls crossing his arms and follows behind Gray and Rogue.  Erza has also found Gajeel and they all make their way to the others.

Now standing in front of Lucy and Natsu, Sting can’t hold back his anger.  His eyes turn white and his body starts to glow, “What do you want Salamander! Isn’t it enough that My fiancée is here cradling You in her arms and not with me!!”  “I heard what she said to you!  I lavished her with everything you didn’t!!  Why the hell does she still Love You!”  Rogue grabs his shoulder.

Lucy taking Sting’s reaction as a threat hugs on tight to Natsu, her eyes turn white and her body begins to glow.  “Sting! He’s in no condition to fight you!” she snarls.

“Lucy, stop, he has every right to be angry; you are _His_ love.”  She looks down at Natsu and turns off her Dragon Force.  But now Natsu looks back to Sting with narrowed eyes, “I’m sorry Sting, but our love goes deeper than you realize.” _Sigh,_ “You’re really not going to like what comes next so,” Chanting, “I call upon the spirits of Igneel  & Weisslogia to appear before us!”

The stunned group just stares at the dragon spirits hovering in front of them. 

“Weisslogia?!” mutters Sting, his Dragon Force dissipating.

“Hello Son, I’m sorry but you cannot have Lucy because she’s already married…… to Natsu.”

“WHHAAAT!!” he screams even more irate than before.  He launches towards Natsu but luckily Rogue, Gajeel, and Gray pin him to the ground.  “Get off me!” he screams at them.  Audible gasps can be heard all around, Weisslogia finally roars shutting Sting up.

Igneel- “Boy’s please let him up.”  They allow Sting to stand but, Rogue and Gajeel keep their grips on his shoulders just in case. “Let me explain.  Remember when we told you guys when you were sent to this time your memories had been erased.”  They nod.  “Well what we didn’t tell you is that Lucy is also from the Past.”  Now everyone is stunned, most notably Lucy.  “400 years-ago as children, Lucy was the daughter of Anna, the Celestial Wizard who helped Zeref to send us all to the future and her father was a powerful Dragon Slayer.  Her mother wouldn’t tell us who but that is why Lucy was able to transition to a Slayer so easily; its’ in her blood.”  Lucy’s eyes expand even more.  “What we do know is that Anna was afraid of this man and how he would react if he found out they had a child so she sent Lucy to the future to get her away from him.”

Weisslogia- “While her mother was working with Zeref; Lucy would often play with you kids.  Even then, you Sting had a crush on her and you boys would fight constantly for her attention.  But no matter how hard you tried she was always closest to Natsu.”  Lucy looks down at the grinning boy while Sting rolls his eyes and huffs.   

Igneel- “In those days, it was not uncommon to arrange the marriages of children.  Her mother insisted that before you all were sent she be married to Natsu, but she didn’t know your memories would be erased.”

“So, Lucy is _My_ wife.” Natsu sneers at Sting

“Fuck you Salamander!”

“Stop it you two!” growls both Weisslogia and Igneel

“Sorry dad.”  Both boys mutter

Igneel- “Grandeeney please appear!”

“You summoned me Igneel?”

“Grandeeny, it is time that these kids get their memories back.”

“As you wish.”  She prepares for the spell.

Lucy had been quiet as the dragons revealed their past. _‘I’m married to Natsu, I Love him but that’s still a shocker. 400 years… And my parents, aren’t my real parents... My father was a dragon slayer!  Who was he?’_   Igneel senses her trepidations.

“Lucy, Layla loved you as her own so for all purposes, she is your mother, and as for Natsu, while yes technically you are already married, in this present time you would still need to make it official again.  So, the choice is still yours to make on whom you want to be with.”

“Hey dad!  Whose side are you on!” Natsu screeches

“Natsu, you were small children at the time, now as adults, you should both be free to make such a final decision.  At least now you know why you were so drawn to each other.  Even as children with you two, it seems to have been love at first sight.”

With a warm smile she looks down at Natsu.  “Maybe it’s what they call True Love?”  Grinning back at her he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

Igneel smiles, “Now that’s my boy!” 

Grandeeney- “I am ready.  Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Wendy please stand right next to Lucy and Natsu.”   “Sky Dragon’s Healing Spell plus Cure!  I release that which has been held locked in time immemorial!  Apelefthérosi Mnímis!  Memory Release!!”  A soft white light envelops the 6 slayers.  Their eyes begin to close just before they all collapse into unconsciousness.  Around 10 minutes later they are starting to wake up, helped to their feet by those around them.  “How do you all feel?”

Gajeel- “A little hung over like I drank too much,” the others nodding in agreement. 

Weisslogia- “Do you remember anything?”

Gajeel- “I remember fighting with Natsu a lot!”

Natsu- “Aye, I remember that metal head!”

Sting- “We were best friends,” he looks at Rogue

Rogue- “Just like now.” Looking back at Sting

Wendy giggles, “I remember playing with Lucy, she would babysit me.”

Lucym whispers, “And I remember…. marrying Natsu,” looking down at him, he grins from ear to ear; Sting frowns and looks away.

“Well it seems like your memories are back, sadly it is time for the three of us to return to the spirit realm.  We will always be in your hearts!” the three dragons avow as they disappear.

Everyone gathers around and bombard them with questions, but Sting who is still angry walks away from the group to think.  Rogue grabs his arm, “Sting, it’s over, you’ve gotta move on.”

“Says who?!   You heard Igneel, they still need to make it official in this time; that means there’s still a chance!”

“Isn’t it obvious she’s choosing him?”

“Not if I can help it!” and rushes back towards them.

The crowd’s part and back away as Sting activates his Dragon Force.   Rogue, Gajeel, even Gray try to grab him but Sting just throws them off.  

Standing before Natsu, “I’ve battled you for her heart before and I am not giving her up without a fight!” 

Natsu tries to stand but his legs give out from under him.   Narrowing his eyes, “I will die before I let you touch her again!”

“So be it!”  “Lucy, get away from him!”

“I’m not leaving his Side!”  She snaps back, her eyes turning a stark white.  “If you want a war, you’ve got it!!”  Releasing Natsu she stands up in front of him like a shield.  “Erza, Gray, Wendy take Natsu and move away!”  As they drag Natsu a few yards back they turn to see Lucy’s hair whipping around her as the timbre of her voice intensifies, “Black Celestial Dragon!” and utters a thunderous roar so deafening everyone around them grabs their ears.  Unlike dragon force, her whole body is metamorphosing.  Teal blue and jet-black scales appear around her face, down her neck and upper arms.  Her blond hair is streaked with thick teal highlights.  Her hands become claw-like and black/purple veined wings spout from her back along with black horns on her head.  She closes her eyes and gives one last piercing cry as she stretches her wings out to full span.  When she opens them again her eyes are now a shade of amethyst.  Cracking her neck, she grins at Sting who stands now with absolute fear in his eyes. 

“W,w,what the hell have you become?!”   He stammers.

With a sinister grin, “My father’s daughter; are you ready?”

Rogue pulls back forcefully on Sting’s shoulders, “Don’t do it!  She’ll kill you if you try to attack him!”

She smirks but her eyes soften just a tad, “You should listen to him Sting.  I really don’t want to hurt you, but I won’t let you harm him.”

Letting out an audible sigh Sting hangs his head.  His Dragon Force dissipating he finally allows Rogue and Gajeel to pull him away through the hushed crowds.     

~~~

Far away at a distant mountain range, _‘Anna?  No it can’t be; she’s long gone.  It’s like Anna, but yet a Slayer.  So much power being released!  What am I sensing?’_

~~~

Almost a month later, Natsu is still in the guilds infirmary.  Gradually he opens his eyes and turns his head to sees Lucy sitting on a chair beside the cot asleep.  Gently placing a hand on her head, he strokes her hair.

“Mmm, Natsu stop moving around, I’m trying to sleep.”  She whines

He chuckles to himself, _‘when did the roles reverse?’_ and continues to twirl her hair.

“Natsu, stop I’m tr…” her eyes pop open.  “Natsu!  You’re awake!” she jumps on his body and hugs him tight.

Sitting up he tightens his grip around her body and runs his hands along the small of her back while she brings her face to meet his for a kiss.  His hands start to wander lower to her waist and then her thighs; she feels something growing.  “I wanna make love to you Lucy.”  He murmurs. 

“Soon my love, wait till we get home.” She purrs.  “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”  Siting back staring into his eyes; she speaks softly, “Natsu?”

“Yes, Luce?”

“Will you marry me Natsu?”

“You damn right I’m marrying you!”

~~~

“I told you it was worth the wait…” she whispers sleepily

Putting his arm around her shoulder, whispering, “More than worth it, you were simply amazing!”  He pushes some stray hairs away from her face.  Kissing her forehead, he cuddles her tightly. _‘I swear for a moment I could hear her thoughts.’_

_‘You did.’_

_‘Wait what?!’_ But she doesn’t respond.  Lucy has fallen fast asleep.

The following morning when Natsu opens his eyes he is greeted by brown ones.  “Good morning Natsu.”  She smiles at him

Stretching his arms out he smiles back, “Good morning Luce.”

_‘Do you remember what happened last night?’_

_‘Hey, I can hear your thoughts again!’_

She giggles, “I think I figured it out.”  He sits up.  “When Sting and I bit each other nothing of significance happened, but with us it was different.  Did you feel a peculiar sensation when I bit you?”  He nods.  “Same here; I think it only happens when you bond with your true mate.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the person you’re supposed to be with.”  His eyes light up.  “I guess your dad was right.”

~~~

6 months later.  It’s a gorgeous April day on the grounds of the old Heartfillia mansion.  Standing next to the officiator is Natsu dressed in a white suit with a red vest and sash tied around his waist and his trademark scarf around his neck.  Lucy glides along the path on Capricorns arm in her white boned corset top that’s open at the shoulders and mid-back.  The skirt drapes in billowing layers that curve to her left all the way to the floor; jewels and beading starting in the bust area travel down and around following the curve of the skirt.  Her hair is half pinned up in loose curls around a tiara and trailing veil with silver wire and red stones interwoven into her hair.  

The smile on Natsu’s face couldn’t get any bigger.

~~~

It’s been a month now after the wedding and on this morning, Lucy is not feeling well.  Covering her mouth, “I think I ate something bad,” she mumbles and hurries to the restroom to throw up.

Levy- “Natsu, Lucy doesn’t look so good.”

“Yeah, she thinks she ate something that didn’t agree with her.”

“Are you sure she’s okay?  Maybe I should go check on her.”

“Could you Levy?  I’d go but there’d be a lot of angry woman if I went in there.”

Laughing, “Duh!  I’ll be right back.”

“Lucy?”  Levy knocks before entering, “Are you okay?...”

A thunderous boom and crashing sound rocks the entire building.  “What the hell was that?!” yells Erza!  Two piercing screams ring out…

 _‘Nat,’_ Lucy’s voice cuts off abruptly. 

 _‘Lucy?’_   Silence…. Natsu stands up from his seat, _‘LUCY Answer Me!’_   “LUCY!” he screams out as he sprints towards the girl’s restroom. 

Erza- “Natsu what’s going on?!”  But his pace doesn’t slow.  “Where the hell did that banging come from??!!”

Someone in the crowd points, “It came from the washrooms!”

“Shit!  That’s where Lucy and Levy are!!”  Gray shouts. 

After forcing the door open Natsu sees Levy slumped on the ground and his unconscious wife being held by… “Acnologia!”  “You bastard let Lucy go!”

“I don’t think so.” He grins, “My daughter has something I want!”

“Daughter, How the hell did you figure that out!”  Natsu growls

“I sensed very powerful but familiar magic a few months ago.  I had no idea that Anna kept my child away from me but now I am taking her back!”

“Like hell you are!” Natsu lights both hands in flames. 

“Careful.” He holds Lucy in front of him as a shield, “you wouldn’t want to hurt them would you?”

Fear creeps into Natsu’s eyes.  He backs down dousing his flames, “Don’t think for a second I won’t find and kill you!  I will save my wife!”

Snickering, “Try and you will fail boy.” With that Acnologia jumps through the hole in the wall transforming into a dragon and flying away.

“AHHHHHH!” Natsu bellows, “LUCCCY!!”  When a feeble voice snaps his attention.

“Natsu…” mutters Levy. 

“Levy!” he hurries over and helps her to a sitting position. 

“Oh no, Lucy.  He hit us so quick and knocked us out.  Natsu, I’m so sorry there was nothing I could do…”

“It wasn’t your fault Levy.”

“Natsu, she’s pregnant and he wants the child…”

“P-PREGNANT!  W-with my…  Why didn’t she tell me??”

“We were just figuring it out, her illness, its morning sickness.” 

“But why would Acnologia want our child?!”

“I have no idea Natsu, but hurry before his scent fades away.”  Without hesitation, Natsu dives out of the hole after Acnologia, transforming into his winged form and sails out in the direction of their scent.

Erza and others have rushed into the bathroom, Gajeel helps Levy to stand.  “Where’d Natsu go?”

Gray- “He took off after Acnologia and Lucy.” 

Levy- “Erza, Lucy’s pregnant and that’s what he was after.”

Erza- “She’s pregnant?!  We need to figure out where he’s taking her.  Gajeel, Pantherlily; Wendy you and Charle; Happy take Gray, you guys follow them and let us know where they go.”

Mira helps Levy to the infirmary to patch her up while the flying squad takes off after Natsu.  Erza walks back to her office and starts pacing.  [Knocking] “What!!”

“Erza, there may be a way to fight him.”

“How Jellal?”

“Two fold.  A spell to stop him from transforming into a dragon so we can fight him more on our terms; and two, the dragon slayers that were sent here to defeat him in the first place.”

“What spell?!  Don’t you think if one existed...”

“There is a spell that a powerful healer can use to keep a human from transforming into a dragon and I have faith that Wendy can pull it off.  If Levy and Freed can set up an enchantment that could keep him contained long enough for her to perform the spell it might just work.”

“Hell, it’s worth a shot.”  Dashing out of her office Erza starts barking out orders.  “Warren keep your channels open for word from the flying squad.  Mira, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and Freed; be ready to head out as soon as we know where Acnologia has gone.”

Jellal contacts Sting and informs him of the situation.  “Sabertooth is ready to assist.”

“Great.”

“Erza, Gray is reporting they are nearing the mountains south of Magnolia.”

“Thanks Warren, let’s head in that direction.  Jellal; let Sting know where we are going.” 

Scenting for Natsu, Acnologia, or Lucy they finally see Natsu hovering ahead.  “I think I found them in a cave down there.”  He points.  “I can’t hear her but I can smell them.”

While Jellal and Wendy work at the spell.  Erza and Sting set up the base camp for their two guilds and the Exceeds offer to keep watch.  But that first night was proving very difficult for Natsu.  Unable to sleep, he walks away to be alone and think.

 _‘Gah!  If I could just hear you and know you’re okay!’_ Sigh. _‘I’m sorry I didn’t protect you Luce, I should have been the one to check on you not Levy.  If I had been there maybe…’_   He tries to shake the negative thoughts.  ‘ _It wasn’t your fault she’d probably tell me right now.  Don’t be sad, I know you’ll save me, you always do,’_ Sigh _‘What will I do without you...’_  

_Kokana Resort.  “Oh Natsu, this is an incredible room!  Only the best for my wife!”_

_“Congratulations to Mr. & Mrs. Dragneel!!  I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may kiss your bride.”  _

_“I Love you Natsu,” she giggles, “400 years and counting.”   “Look Natsu, the stars are so sparkly tonight!  You know what else is sparkly tonight?..” Her eyes twinkled like the diamond…_

_“So, where’d we leave off?”   “You wanna make love to me…”  “I told you it was worth the wait.”_

_“Natsu?”   “Yes, Lucy?”  “Will you marry me Natsu?”   “You damn right I’m marrying you!”_

_“Tell me if you Still Love me.”  “Yes, I do.”_   “ _Then I’ll wait for you, no matter how long it takes.”_

_“Natsu,” waving her hand, “I’ve got my guild stamp!”_

_“Come with me… to Fairytail!”_

_“Luce, do you wanna play with me?” a pink blush on his cheeks.  Giggling she blushes back, “Okay Natsu.”  As night falls Natsu is sitting against a tree with Lucy leaning on his shoulder.  It’s a little scary in the dark so she clasps his hand, he tenses; this is awkward for the 7-year-old.  “Don’t leave me alone Natsu, I get scared in the dark.”   “I won’t Luce, I promise.”_

_“Dad what is a wife?”   “It’s the girl you’ll be with for the rest of your life.”  “Rest of my life?”  “Don’t worry son, when you get older, you’ll understand.”   “But I wanna know now.”  “You know how you and Lucy are always together?”  The boy blushes a little, “Yeah.”  “Do you understand why your cheeks are warming up?”   “No.”  “It’s because you like her.”  “Of course I like her dad, she’s my best friend.”  Igneel chuckles, “One day son when you’re older, you’ll want her to be more than just your friend.”_

_Sigh, “_ Dad you were so right… _”_  

 _The tears flow down his face, ‘Lucy, I miss you so much…’_ he wipes his eyes, _‘But I promised I’d never leave you alone!  Nothing keeping me from getting you back!’_

In the cave, Lucy sobs quietly under her blanket…  “I’m scared Natsu…”

_“Lucy, where are you?!”  The young boy calls out frantic.  Finally, he hears the little girl whimpering, “Natsu??!”   “Stay where you are, I’ll find you.”  Using his nose, he finds her curled up next to a large rock and rushes to her side, “Luce, are you okay?”   “I’m scared Natsu, it’s so dark already.”  Tears gush down her cheeks.  “I-I got lost and couldn’t get home.”   “It’s okay Lucy, I’m here now.”  He takes her hand, “I told you I’ll never leave you alone…”_

Sigh, ‘ _Stay strong, you know he’ll come for you.  Just protect the baby,’_ she reminds herself.  Placing her hand over her stomach, “Our baby…” she whispers… “Daddy’s coming.”

~~~

The next morning, Acnologia gives Lucy some food and water.  “Eat, you need it.”

“Tell me why do you want my baby?!”

“Simple, I’m going to raise my grandchild to be just like me and we’ll take over this world!”

“I’ll die before I let that happen!”  She steels her resolve, “and I know Natsu will stop you!”

“ _Tch_ ,” He snickers, “That brat, I can deal with him.”

“Fairytail will come...”

“Let them, If Mavis hadn’t saved you, you’d all be dead already.”

“We’re a lot stronger now!” she screams at him

“Won’t matter, none of you can defeat the King of the dragon.”  He turns and walks away. 

_‘Lucy can you hear me?’_

_‘Warren, I thought these bars cancel out magic?’_

_‘I don’t know.  Erza wants to know if you can get Acnologia to leave the cave tomorrow morning.’_

_‘I’ll try.  Oh, and keep the channel open, I’ll contact you if I’m successful.’_

_‘Okay, I’ll let Erza know.’_

Warren breaks off the transmission, “She said she’ll try tomorrow morning.”

Erza, “Good job Warren.  Everyone, get some rest tonight, we’ll be up before dawn in case Lucy gets him to leave.”

~~~

Lucy paces. _‘How do I get him to leave?  Think Lucy Think!  A book, nah to simple.  That’s it!”_ she stops pacing and starts shrieking.  “Acnologia get up!!  I need something!”  She bangs on the bars.  “Get the fuck Up!!!”

“What!” he growls lighting a torch, “It’s too damn early!”  As soon as he walks up to the cage standing less than a foot from the bars she forces herself to vomit.  “What are you doing in there?!”

She growls and swipes at his face drawing blood from his cheek, “Morning sickness you Asshole!  I need medicine to control it!  Go Get Me SOME!  And while you’re at it I want Funazushi and Strawberry Taiyaki too!”

“You bitch!”  He wipes the trickle of blood from the cut, “Are you trying to piss me off!”

“It’s called mood swings fucker!  I’m craving Funazushi and Strawberry Taiyaki and I want it now!”  She starts to dry heave again.  “UGH!!” she screams.  “This friggin’ sucks!”

“Alright, just shut Up already, I’ll get you the damn Strawberry Taiyaki!  Fuck, I should have waited till you were further along!”

“Well too bad you didn’t plan better;” she snickers, “and Don’t forget the Funazushi too!”

“That’s too hard to find in these parts!”

“I need it!”

“Ugh, well don’t get your hopes up!”

“And don’t forget something for this friggin’ morning sickness!”

“Where the hell do I get that!”

“I don’t know, figure it OUT!”

Acnologia lets out a roar then turns away muttering under his breath, “Just like her goddamn mother!”   

“I didn’t pick her!  You did!”  Lucy snaps back earning her another growl but she just grins.

Stomping out of the cave, Acnologia sets out to look for what Lucy wants. 

_‘WARREN!  Warren Get Up!’_

_‘Huh, oh Lucy, is he gone?’_

_‘Yes!  He’s leaving right now!’_

_‘Okay, okay, I’ll go get Erza.’_

A strange tingling sensation catches her attention.  She stops pacing and looks down at the hand that scratched Acnologia and notices a little bit of his blood still under her nails.  An unfamiliar and yet, familiar surge of power washes over her.  _‘I think… I just… absorbed some of his…’_ she smirks.

Warren wakes up Erza just as Happy and Charle come flying back too.  “He left and he looks pissed too.”

“Good.  Now let’s wake everyone up.  Happy get Natsu”

“Aye!”

Wasting no time, Lily & Gajeel and Happy & Natsu fly down to the cave.  It’s dark but Natsu lights a hand so they can see better and they sprint down the corridor. 

“Lushee!” Happy cries out.

Lucy rushes to the door of the cage, “Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Lily I’m so happy to see you guys!  Now get me out of here!”

“Stand back bunny girl.”  He bites the lock off the door and swings it open.

Natsu runs inside and grabs Lucy, kissing her.  “Oh Lucy, baby I missed you so much!” Wrapping his arms around her.

“I missed you too Natsu.” she squeezes back.

Gajeel, “I hate to break up the reunion but let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Yes, I can’t stand to be here another second!”  She grabs her keys from a table and they all head out of the cave.  Levy’s and Freed immediately get to work on the enchantment.  It needs to be perfect if it’s going to hold Acnologia.

Natsu takes her by the waist and puts a hand on her stomach.  “Are you sure you’re both okay?”

“We’re fine Natsu, really.” 

“I just, I’m still a little in shock that…”

“…you’re gonna be a daddy.”  He nods shakily

“What if I screw up, or something happens to the kid or you, or its magic is….”

“Natsu,” chuckling, “this is a first for me too. Whatever happens, we’ll get through it together.”

Calming down a bit, he leans his head to her forehead, “You always know the right things to say to me Luce.”  She smiles at him.  Standing straight again his tone becomes stern, “You are going to stay back with Mira and Levy once Acnologia returns.”

“But I can help fight him as a slayer.”

“No, you need to protect yourself and the baby, let us handle him.”

“But…”

“No buts, Lucy.  I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Okay Natsu.”

For hours, they sit and wait but no Acnologia.  “Somethings wrong.”  Lucy whispers to Erza. “He should have been back by now.”

“I’ve been thinking the same thing.”

Lucy- “I sense that he’s hiding nearby, waiting for us to make a move.” She thinks for a moment.  “You just need him to set foot in the enchantment, right?  And that should hold him?”

“Yes, then Wendy will use the spell to stop him from transforming.”

“Is everyone ready to move?”  Erza nods.  “Then we need bait to lure him into it.” _Exhaling_ , “Natsu’s not going to like this one bit...” she utters.

“Bait?” 

 _‘Did you just say bait?!’_ Natsu screams in her head but she ignores him

Lucy transforms into her winged self and flies to the mouth of the cave just past the enchantment.  “Shit!” mutters Erza. 

Natsu starts going nuts, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Gray all hold him down.  “What is she thinking!” he screams, “Lucy!”

“Acnologia I know you’re out there!” Lucy screams, “Show yourself!” 

“I figured they’d try to rescue you, just didn’t think they’d be foolish enough to stay and fight me…”  He comes walking out from the forest.  “Especially you daughter when you have two lives to protect now.”

“Don’t call me daughter,” she narrows her eyes.  “I may have your blood in my veins but I will Never acknowledge your relationship to me.”

“Come now, I could teach you how to harness your powers to its fullest potential.”

“I don’t care about that!  I’m going to kill you so you’ll never bother me or my family ever again!”

“You will try, and you will fail like all the others.”  He steps into the enchantment; runes surround him on all sides.  “What the hell is this!!!” 

“Wendy now!!” Lucy and Erza scream at the same time.

Wendy jumps out and takes a stance.  She raises her arms in front of her, her hands in a cupped shape facing each other are held a few inches apart.  Beginning her chant, her body starts to glow white; hair  flying around her. 

“Deus Zero.  Desmévoun éna dráko!  I bind the physical Dragon within you! Let it not transform the body of Acnologia!  Desmévoun éna daímona dráko!  Evil dragon you will not take physical form ever again!” She clamps her cupped hands together.  Acnologia begins to glow dropping to the ground screaming and writhing in pain.  “Desmévoun éna daímona dráko!  I bind you Acnologia into your human form!  Desmévoun éna daímona dráko!  I bind you Acnologia into your human form!  Desmévoun éna daímona dráko!  I bind you Acnologia into your human form!!!” Flattening her palms together, “Anthrópinos Schíma! (Human Shape).  It is done.” The glow around her and Acnologia fade.  She staggers and Romeo runs out and catches her carrying her back to the group. 

Lucy runs to Natsu and the other slayer’s who’ve formed a half circle around Acnologia.  “I’m sorry Natsu; I just had to make a split-second decision.”

Obviously angry, “We’ll talk about it later, now please; get back.”  She nods and grabs him for a kiss. 

“I Love you Natsu.”

“I love you too Luce, now get back.”  She rushes to Levy and Mira’s side. 

Trying to change into a dragon, he’s not able to anymore.  Acnologia roars, “You bastards, what did you to do me!!”

Natsu- “We brought you to our level, no more shape shifting for you!” 

“I never thought one of you whelps would be a strong enough healer to pull off that spell.  No matter, I’ll still kill all of you and take my daughter back!”

Natsu- “You’ll never get your claws on Lucy again!”

Sting- “And we’re going to finish you like we were sent here to do!”

Acnologia’s body starts to emit an energy force like the one Lucy did when Natsu died but his is different, black and vile it turns the stomachs of the surrounding mages.  “Katastrépsei Goiteía!!  Destroy Enchantment!” He screams out.  The magical cage holding him flickers and disappears.  He lets out a sinister laugh, and motions with his hands, _‘Come’_.

Natsu- “I’m all Fired Up!  Fire Dragon’s Brilliant Flame!”

Sting- “White Drive Holy Ray!”

Rogue- “Shadow Drive Dragon’s Crushing Fang!”

Gajeel- “Iron Dragon’s Roar!”

They blast Acnologia at the same time. 

He smiles at them.  “Stone Dragon Granite Scales!”  Growing a layer of solid granite scales all over his body, Acnologia takes the brunt of the blasts without a scratch.

“Son of A.” Gajeel screams. 

“My turn.” He smirks, “Crystal Dragon Diamond daggers!”  Crystal bladed knives fly at the slayers.  Gajeel is able to block by turning on his iron scales.  Rogue changes into his shadow form.  Sting and Natsu are able to dodge most of them but take a few scrapes to their arms or legs.  Sting and Rogue trigger their Dragon Force.  Natsu transforms into his END Dragon form.

As the battle rages, Lucy runs over to Wendy and kneels next to the unconscious girl.  Holding one hand to Wendy’s chest and the other to the sky she chants, “Epanafortisi! Oh Heavenly Bodies, bestow your healing powers upon this caster let it flow through me as your vessel into this child, grant me your everlasting power!” A warm yellow glow surrounds them and energy surges through her into Wendy enveloping her and infusing into her skin.  The girl’s eyes pop open and she sits up.  “How do you feel?”

“Completely recharged, Thank you Lucy!”

“You’re welcome,” she helps Wendy to her feet.  “The boys need all the help they can get.”  Wendy enters the battle and so does Laxus who just arrived. 

“Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!”

“Lightning Dragon’s Heavenward Halberd!”

                “Sea King Dragons Elemental Torrent!” 

“White Shadow Dragon’s Rough Silk!”

                “Black Dragons Midnight Cloak!”

“Arms, Armor, Venier, Sky Dragon’s Wing Attack!”

“Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!”

                “Adamantine Dragon Scales!”

Both sides are taking damage but their magic is running low.  Other mages now join the battle to give the slayers a chance to recover.  Lucy uses her Epanafortisi spell to recharge their energy before they head back out again.

“Ice Devil’s Rage!”

                “Fire Dragon’s Radiating Flame!”

“Gray-sama!!  Water Shield!” blocking the fire.

“Juvia!” 

“Unison blast!  Shotgun!”  Aconologia cannot dodge all of the spikes in time and takes several hits screaming in pain but not down; not even close.

“Heaven’s Wheel, Circle Sword!”

                “Adamantine Dragon Scales!” her swords just bounce off.  “Your swords cannot break through my scales!” he grins, “Sky Dragon’s Roar!” knocking her down.  “Crystal Dragon Sapphire Burst!” 

“Erza!!!” covering her body with his Jellal screams, “Talus!” creating a wall of rocks to block the Sapphire daggers.  “Grand Chariot!” 

                Acnologia takes the blast dead on.  It knocks him down to his knees.  “Bastard.”

Lucy- “Ugh, he’s learned so many different types of Slayer magic that he’s negating half of their attacks.  Damn he’s got to have a weakness!  We just need to figure out what it is.  Open Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!”

“Yes my dear?”

“Grandpa Crux, did Anna leave anything, something about Acnologia with her spirits that could help us defeat him?”

“Let me check.” He disappears.

Reappearing he comes with a book in his hand.  “Aquarius said this was her diary.  You can have it, but she said don’t you dare lose it.”

“Thank you Grandpa Crux!”

“Good Luck Lucy.” And disappears.

“Levy your...”

“Already on it.” She pulls out her magic reading glasses and starts to quickly read through the book.  “Wow she lists all the dragon arts she knows he’s learned or absorbed, Crystal Dragon, Cavern Dragon, Sea King Dragon, Black Dragon, Fire, Sky, Adamantine, Venom, Gale, Stone, it’s almost a dozen; that’s impressive.”

“Hello!!  Anything useful?!”

“Yeah wait, here!  Lucy I think there was a second reason she sent you to this time.”

“Why?...”  Her eyes grow wide, “Natsu!” Lucy’s sixth sense kicks in and she rushes to the battle field where she sees Acnologia in his Sea King dragon form readying himself to blast Natsu who is on his knees panting severely.  Bellowing “NO!” She lands in front of him just in time as the roar hits.  When the dust settles they see her standing transformed into a new form with a crystal shield surrounding the couple.

“How the fuck did you learn Crystal dragon?!”

She smirks as she turns off the shield, “Remember the cut I gave you, all I needed was a drop of your blood to gain your magic!”  She quickly grabs Natsu and flies him to safety.

“Lucy, I told you…”

“Natsu shut it, I’m not going to let you die whether You like it or not.”  She recharges him.

“Thank you Babe.” He cups her cheek.

“I love you too much, now go back out and kick ass!”

“Yes ma’am!  I’m all fired up!”  he flies back to the battle.

When she returns, Levy reads her a quote from the diary, “A celestial wizard in command of all 13 keys who also possesses dragon slayer abilities, could harness both the stars and the dragon slayers power to bring down its heavenly might onto any enemy.  If the plans I set into motion come to fruition, my daughter will someday become a Celestial Dragon Slayer and she may be the only one who will be able to defeat Acnologia.”

“Ugh Mom, why didn’t you leave this book to me sooner!  But I don’t have all 13; remember Aquarius’ key is gone and I don’t know what spell to use either!”

“No, but I do and I have a gift from the King.”

“Leo!”

“Hello Princess.  Yukino can lend you her keys for the spell to work and the King is granting you temporary use of Aquarius’ new key.”  He hands it to her.

“Temporary?  And what’s the spell?  Levy go get Yukino please.”  She nods and runs off.

“He said, he wants to help you defeat Acnologia, but once the spell is done the key will disappear back to where it waits for you.  The spell is Krísi Ton Ouranón- Judgment of the Heavens,” he hands her a paper.  “But I must warn you; this spell requires a massive amount of energy, more than Urano Metria or even Gottfried.”

She reads over the incantation.Looking back up, “I understand.  Thank you Leo and please thank the King for us.”

“I will, good luck Princess...” he disappears.     

Levy runs back with Yukino in tow.  After explaining the situation, she gladly hands over her keys.  Taking flight, Lucy races to the battle field to find Erza.  “I know how to stop him!”

“Tell me!”

Lucy summarizes Anna’s diary, Celestial Dragon Slayer and spell.  “Just keep him away from me long enough to recite the spell.”

“Okay.  Someone get me Natsu!”  Jellal drags him back from the front.

Erza- “I don’t care if you don’t like it, your job and the others is to protect Lucy at all costs while she performs the spell.”

“I’m sorry Natsu but I believe what my mother and the Spirits said; I’m the only one who can defeat him; it’s the only way.”

“Ahh!  Just stay behind me!”

“Lucy, wait take this.”  Jellal produces golden flames.  “This will help to amplify your power and energy level.”

“Flames of Rebuke!”  Its power immediately sets off her Dragon Force.  They rush to the front.

Lucy- “We need to make this quick before they all start dropping.”

“Everyone keep him away from us!” shouts Erza.

Natsu kisses Lucy roughly on the lips before moving in front of her.  “Hold the line guys!!” 

Lucy takes a stance with her head down; _‘I can do this!’_   Calming her mind and body everyone is surprised when a humming sound reverberates from her.  Acnologia who happens to be in his Crystal Dragon form clutches his ears, the pitch of her resonance is enough to shatter crystal so he switches to his Black Dragon form. 

She looks back up with purple eyes, “Celestial Dragon Slayer, Heavens Queen!” Her aura now turns golden, so brilliant it’s as if she was a star from the heavens.  Purplish scales appear on her face, neck, and upper arms.  White wings tipped in gold sprout from her back, her clothing requips into a long white flowy gown.   A silver and gold crown with celestial markings adorn her head, her hair now eloquently braided wraps to the back and is weaved in with the crown.  Holding all 13 keys in her hands, she raises them to the sky. 

Without warning she freezes in place and her eyes glaze over.  They all see a figure of a woman cloaked in light standing above and behind Lucy who begins to speak through her.  “Acnologia, your time has come!”

“Anna?!!  No, it can’t be you!  You’re dead, I killed you after you betrayed me!!!”

“I set all of this into motion 400 years ago!  It was the heavens themselves that revealed to me that Lucy would be the one to bring you down some day so I sent her here with the others for her own protection until that day could come, and come now it has!”    

“NOOOO!”  Acnologia roars, “Impossible!”  He tries to send blasts at Lucy but the other slayers block all his attempts. 

“Zeref believed that it would be the Dragons Slayers who would stop you, but I knew, they would just be her protectors until she could grow powerful enough…”  Looking down with moist eyes, “Thank you Natsu for protecting my little girl all these years.”

“Hey, I’m the one who made her a Dragon Slayer!” shouts Sting

“Sting, I’m sorry, but it was always meant to have been Natsu.”  Sting huffs and turns away.  Looking back to Acnologia, “This is good-bye; my love.  Natsu please tell my daughter I love her and I will always watch over her….”  The woman fades away.

Coming out of the trance Lucy has tears tumbling down her cheeks.  “Mom…”

Acnologia roars again, “I am not going to let you destroy me!!  I will kill you like I killed your mother!!” 

Snapping back to the situation, “We’ll see about that!  Mom this is for you!” She screams and resumes the spell.  Raising her hands back to the sky...

“I call upon the 88 Stars of the Heavens

With the Power of the Golden 13, I Beckon its judgment be brought upon our enemy. 

Give me the power to smite the one who dares to hurt us! 

I am the Celestial Dragon Queen who reigns over the stars! 

Heed my call, Open Gate of Acumen and your Heavenly Judgment. 

Shine Krísi Ton Ouranón Upon

Acnologia!!”

All 13 Celestial Spirits appear behind her swathed in the same golden yellow light, but now that glow has taken on the outline of a dragon with wings outstretched.  From the heavens above a beam of scorching brilliance shoots down onto Acnologia paralyzing him.  Stinging, burning surges rip throughout his body like electric shocks; torturous screams of agony resound from him as the heat of the light sears him with the intensity of a thousand suns.  He writhes and twist from the pain.  After several grueling minutes, the heavenly light dissipates leaving Acnologia a motionless shell of ash on the ground cremated.   

The light around Lucy also fades along with the Spirits and Aquarius’ key.  She wavers; Natsu rushes and breaks her fall and Wendy runs up and immediately begins to heal her. 

“Is she okay!!” screams Natsu, “Is the baby okay!”

Wendy- “They’re fine, she’s just exhausted and may stay unconscious for a bit while I restore her.  Let’s get her back to camp.”

Nodding, he picks her up and carries her while Wendy follows.  The remaining slayers use their roars to blow the ash away until no trace of Acnologia remains.  Cheering and shouts of joy mark the end of the 400 year battle. 

Back at camp, Natsu places her on a cot and sits beside her holding her hand.  Wendy continues to work on her until she feels Lucy is out of any danger.  “Let her rest okay Natsu, that’s what she needs now.”

“Thank you Wendy.”

~~~

When she awakens the next morning, she turns over onto her side and see’s Natsu asleep.  Gently, she runs her fingers through his hair. 

“Lucy, that feels nice...”  She smiles.

“Lucy!” he pops up, “You’re awake!” 

“Good morning my love,” caressing his face. 

“How are you feeling?”

Yawning, “Still a bit tired but I just need to recharge myself.”  She sits up and stretches. “Natsu, I’m sorry I worried you with all of this.”

“Lucy, don’t.  I’m sorry too for being so over protective.”

“It’s your job.” She smiles, “Just like Anna said, thank you for protecting me all these years.”

“I know it’s kinda crazy how she almost planned all of this huh?!”

“Yeah,” she chuckles, “crazy.”

 

Back in Magnolia, Wendy checks up on Lucy who’s still dealing with morning sickness.  As she lays her hands on Lucy’s abdomen to calm her stomach, “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it Wendy, there’s nothing wrong with the baby is there?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, perfectly healthy, it’s just um not a baby, but babies…”

“Did you just use an ‘s’ ?”

“You’re having twins.”

“Ta, ta, twins!”

“You’re only about 2 months along, by the 7th month you might need to be on bed rest but we’ll play it by ear, see how you’re feeling okay?”

“I feel faint now…” she whimpers.  “You haven’t told anyone have you?”

Wendy shakes her head, “Not even Natsu.  I wanted to tell you first.” 

An hour later Natsu returns with some herbal remedies from Porlyusica, “She said this should help calm the morning sickness and the mood swings…”  He braces from the last part of that sentence.”

“Thank you, Natsu for getting it so quickly.” 

Looking at the two of them, “I think I should be going now, you guys have something to discuss.”

“Wendy, thank you.”

“Of course Lucy, and if you have any other concerns you know where to find me.  Bye Natsu.”  She waves and heads back to the guild hall.

“Discuss?” Asks Natsu

“Maybe you should sit.”

“Is something wrong with the baby!” Concern fills his voice.

“Everything is fine, with the babies.”

“Oh that’s good… Wait!  Did you say babies?!”

She nods, “Wendy senses twins.”  Natsu faints.

~~Month 9~~

The nervous father is pacing outside of the infirmary door.  He had been kicked out when he couldn’t stay still.  Finally, Wendy comes out, “Natsu, Lucy is close and Porlyusica said you can come back in if you can stay calm.”

He nods nervously.  Following Wendy back in he sees Lucy on a bed, Wendy is keeping her pain levels down but the contractions are getting stronger.  “Natsu...” she mutters

“I’m here Lucy.”  He rushes to her side and takes her hand. 

“Boy, just don’t do anything but sit there.”  Porlyusica scolds him.

Lucy starts to cry out and squeezes his hand tightly, any tighter and she’s going to break it.  He flinches and grits his teeth but doesn’t let go.  “Ugh, get them out of me already!” she screams

“She’s dilated far enough, it’s time.” States Porlyusica.  “Wendy, be ready.”  The girl nods.  “Lucy, I need you to prop your legs up for me.  Okay good.” She lifts the blanket up.  “Alright, when you feel the urge to push I need you to push as hard as you can okay?”

“Yeah!”  Wendy is monitoring her contractions.  As soon as she sees Lucy’s stomach muscles tighten she tells Lucy to push.

“Ehh Ahhh.” Lucy screams...  

“Good, you’re doing good.  I see a head…...”

 

“They’re beautiful.”  Levy whispers.

Lucy is sitting up in bed holding their baby boy and Natsu stands next to her cradling their little girl.  Their son has golden blonde hair like his mother and the girl, darker salmon colored hair like her dad, but both the children’s eye colors do not match either parents. 

“Wow his eyes are stunning!”

“A purplish red, that is really unique!”

“Awww, and her eyes are a beautiful sky blue!”

“She is going to be gorgeous when she gets older, and he is gonna be so handsome!”

“Have you decided on the names?”

Lucy and Natsu look at each other, she smiles to him, “go ahead babe, tell them.”

Grinning from ear to ear, “Nashi Layla Dragneel and Ryuu Koichi Dragneel.”


End file.
